Episode 321
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 436 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Chopper | rating = 7.3 | rank = 8 }} "The King of Beasts that will Cross the Ocean! The Dream Ship's Magnificent Completion!" is the 321st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Soon after Sanji, Nami, and Chopper complain and object their new bounties, the Straw Hat Pirates depart to see Iceburg and their new ship. Meanwhile, in an effort to force him into joining the crew, the Franky Family steal Franky's swim briefs, leading to the destruction of several buildings in Water 7 in the ensuing chase. Long Summary After Zambai and the Franky Family beg Luffy to take Franky with them, now that he's wanted, Luffy calmly agrees since he'd been seeking a shipwright anyway. But Zambai realizes (after watching him last night) that convincing him will be another matter. Leaving Mozu and Kiwi behind, they proceed towards the Franky House (where Franky is returning right now), saying what they are about to do is a matter between men. As the Straw Hats prepare to leave, Zoro reminds them of their stance regarding Usopp. Urged on by Mozu and Kiwi, they make their way to Scrap Island. At Marineford, Attach the photographer has to explain why Sanji's wanted poster doesn't have a photo. He shows the original result of his effort a completely black photo. While Attach thinks this to be the result of mystic power it was because he forgot to take the lens cap off. The Straw Hats arrive to see their new ship enshrouded. Surprisingly, while Iceberg, Paulie, Lulu, Tilestone, and Yokozuna are present (albeit asleep), Franky is not. As he wakes, Iceberg notes Franky didn't want to be present at the unveiling, but Franky did leave a message: the King of Pirates should sail a ship graced by the King of Beasts. With a grand flourish, Iceberg unveils their new ship graced with a lion figurehead. Before them stands a brig sloop, at least twice as big as the Going Merry, and packed full of incredible things. Even as the crew take in their new ship, Iceberg conveys something important about Franky. Although he would like more than anything to accompany the Straw Hats on their journey, Franky feels he owes an obligation to Water 7 and in particular to the Franky Family whom he's been training and protecting for years. He's being stubborn, so if they want Franky as a shipwright, they're going to have to get rough. The dirty business is beginning right now as the Franky Family reack Franky relaxing at the Franky House. Despite their best efforts, they can't hold back tears at what they're about to do. Zambai starts by asking why he won't go with the Straw Hats. Franky points to the shoddily-rebuilt Franky House as proof they still need his guidance. Zambai then displays the wanted poster and points out that he's now wanted and can't stay at Water 7, buy Franky blows it off, wondering if they're using this as a ruse to get rid of him. Suddenly, one of them sneaks up and pulls off his swim briefs! The Franky Family starts running in the direction of Scrap Island with Franky in naked pursuit. As each member falls, he passes the briefs along to the next one ahead. The chase passes through the back streets, Franky retaliating when he can and causing collateral damage along with cries of indecency from the public. Just as the last member of the the Family is about to get caught, he finds Luffy. As he takes the briefs, Luffy thanks Franky for the ship, but Franky continues to demand his brief back. He finally shoots at Luffy, but Luffy passes the briefs on to Chopper who leads Franky into a trap. Zoro and Sanji grab Franky and stuff him into the Franky Family's Anything-Shot Cannon, which then shoots him towards Scrap Island. He finally comes down legs up for all to see. As he comes to, he turns to see Luffy aboard his new ship, still holding his briefs and saying if he wants them back, he has to join the crew. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *An animation error occurs when Zoro and Sanji get in position to restrain a half-naked Franky; Franky is shown with his swim briefs on as he runs their way. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 321